Of Ages Past
by LeeesaZ
Summary: [This Story is a rewrite of Good Old Times.] Teenage Denmark, Matthias Anderson comes home in a snow storm one day and gets an unexpected visit from two strange boys. He later learns about their identities. What happens next? Have a glance of Matthias' past! Warning: DenNor, slight Sufin, possible character deaths.
1. Chapter 1: Boys From the North

**Hello this is Lisa! Well I've been writing a fan fiction call** ** _Good Old Times_** **and to be honest I didn't like it, so this is a rewritten version. I did change the plot a little. Hope you guys like this story!**

From Matthias' POV

Matthias had to admit it, snow always looked so _nice_ and _pure_ and _lovely_ seen from inside the house with a cozy blanket on, but wait, no, it's a whole different story to actually have to walk all the way from the other side of this town to his house in a heavy snow storm. His cursed silently and shook the inch-thick snow cover off his coat before entering his house.

Inside the house it was damp and cold as well. He usually kept a fire burning when he leaves the house just in case the weather changes, but with his rotten luck, the only day he didn't do so turned out to be a snowy day. _Hey it's almost spring so I don't need to waste my wood supply right? Silly me._

Feeling almost frozen, he lit up a fire and sat as close to it as possible. _I'll make dinner when I'm warmer_ , he thought. Big flakes of snow pounded on his window, and the wind swirled outside, shouting in triumph and provoking him. _That's it, I'm never leaving this fire. Food can wait till later._

 _If only I had agreed to live with Old Peterson and his family…_ He thought bitterly. Living alone is not always fun, especially in a weather like this. _But he's probably going to die after a decade for so, and I... maybe I'll still live for a few hundred years? Yeah, well..._

Matthias knew how things always end with him: other people die and he is still living, definitely not fun. It makes him feel so depressed to see them die, and that's why he only allowed himself in no more than a just-friends relationship. Well maybe he is immortal, maybe not, he just figured that he's somehow special since a several hundred years' time didn't kill him. He's partly glad he can be alive to see so many things, and partly sad he had to see too many things, who knows?

He sat there for a good couple of minutes and decided to fill his growling stomach with some food.

Just as he was cutting the bread, he heard a rapid knock at the door.

"Who's there?" he shouted, and got no reply.

The person knocked the door again.

He figured it wouldn't be anyone unfriendly since the weather has kept most people in their houses, so he opened the door.

There were two boys, both half covered in snow and shivering slightly from the coldness.

Matthias invited them to come in.

 _Why would they be here at this hour and under this kind of shitty weather?_ "Um… so, do you need any help?" Matthias asked, feeling awkward. The slightly taller boy glanced at him uneasily and murmured something to himself. Matthias swore that he could see a hint of surprise on his face, though it was hard to tell. "You don't happen to be from Torfasonville do you?" He asked tentatively. _How did he know?_ Matthias could hear the alarm ringing loudly in his head. Torfasonville is the place he used to live in a long time before he came here, there's no way two random boys could know him from that place. Plus, the fact that Matthias has lived for almost a thousand years in a no-tell secret that he only shared with people he trusted most, which doesn't include two boys popped up from nowhere. "No," He lied, "you?" The boy sighed, and offered a hand out: "I must have mistaken you for another person then. I'm Lukas and this is my brother Emil. We're… we are from the north." "You must have traveled a long way here, do you need place to stay for the night?" "That will be very kind of you." The boy replied politely, with no additional emotion to his words. In the meanwhile, the boy called Emil was looking at Matthias judging his every move.

"So… do you need food? I haven't had dinner yet." "Yes, thank you Mr. Anderson." Lukas said, calling his brother near. "Please, call me Matthias." "Okay."

Matthias went to the cupboard to get food. He was relieved to find enough food. _Weird people I've got here, first asks if I'm from Torfasonville, then wouldn't tell me any detail about them…_ He felt quite uneasy near them, at least for now they don't seem anywhere near the word "friendly" to him.

As he served the simple dinner on the table, the boys said a short "thank you" and then started gulping down food like they haven't eaten in a month. Matthias quickly got them some water in case they get choked. He grabbed a piece of bread and eat silently, watching them. _That Lukas actually seemed a bit familiar, but why?_

They finished their food at an amazing speed. _They probably really haven't eaten in a month._ Matthias thought, still watching them warily. They were exchanging looks and to Matthias it looked like:

 _Is it really safe?_

 _Yeah, I hope so._

 _Let's kill him after dark._

 _No._

Matthias shook his head and put that crazy thought aside. _They are probably just some lost traveler, besides, I doubt if I can really be killed that easily._

Finally Matthias swallowed the last bit of his bread and took the brothers upstairs. Matthias always keeps a spare room, only it's been probably several months since he last did cleaning in that room –there's no need to clean it because no one has stayed in that room for as long as he recalls, but anyways, he just likes having it there in case anyone needs it.

Matthias quickly brushed most of the dust in the room off and put some thick blankets on the bed. The furniture looked almost _ancient_ and could break down any minute. But it's just for one night and the two looked like they couldn't care less.

"Too bad I don't have better things for you. But please feel at home." Matthias led them into the room and did a small introduction to the location of possible rat nests. "I'll be next-door if anything happens," he gave them a typical Matthias' Warm Smile™ before leaving.

It was probably midnight by the time he finally got to sleep. _What's with these guys and all those weird things? And that Lukas…_ Matthias searched through his memory to find someone that matched, and suddenly, to his surprise, he did find it. _No, no way…_ He gasped.

There _was_ a Lukas from Torfasonville, and they used to be close when they were little. But it was only for about a year and that Lukas is probably dead by now. How could it be? And that Lukas didn't have a brother… _It hurts to recall memories from then._

He could feel his eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

After a long time trying to stay awake, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

 _"_ _Grandpa!" little Matthias shouted holding out a small white flower. A blonde man in his early fifties sat on a wooden post and smiled kindly at him._

 _"_ _Mat, wait!" A smaller boy trotted behind him. "Ha ha, too slow, Luke!" little Matthias made a face at the boy and they both laughed. "I see you Berwald!" Little Luke shouted to a tall boy hiding in a bush. He gave a big smile and came out. "That's cheating!" "No it isn't." "Grandpa he's so mean!" The big man came here and lifted Matthias off the ground with ease. "Ha ha, put me down!" "No." He smile and tickled him._

 _"_ _Grandpa, tell us a story!" the boys shouted. "Okay, okay. In the ancient times…"_

 _And then the scene faded into darkness._

Matthias woke with a start. Yes, it probably was him, and he was certainly not expecting this to happen.

 **Okay, that's all for chapter one, thank you for reading!**

 **If you like this story, please click follow and/or favorite. Also, if you find any mistakes please tell me and I will try my best to avoid it in the future.**

 **I didn't get much feedback for the last fic, but I really want to know how you think of it! So please send me reviews, comments, and criticizes, they can help me a lot when I write my future chapters. Thanks again and hopefully I will be able to update soon with your help!**


	2. Chapter 2: Found

From Lukas' POV

* * *

It was still early when Lukas woke from a nightmare of someone chasing them through the woods by the north side of the sea. His whole body ached badly, either from traveling so long these days or from the thing he's lying on -it's more like a pile of thrown-away wood than a bed. But of course he couldn't complain because it was kindly offered to them and is at least a thousand times better than sleeping on wet moss or by rotten tree trunks. Emil started complaining as soon as Matthias left the room last night, but Lukas warned him to quiet down and not to look like an ungrateful spoiled brat. _Oh please, do little children always act like this when they grow up a tiny bit?_

Speaking of Matthias, Lukas could swear it was really him, the Matthias from Torfasonville, who lived with Grandpa and Berwald. He wondered for almost every day in his past if they were still alive, and this person really looked and acted like him.

 _But he denied, so it must not be him._ Lukas thought bitterly, _many people looked alike._

A long time ago， Lukas used to live with Grandpa and those other two boys he used to call "brothers" - they were all adopted, but Grandpa treated them like his own children. They lived in the woods near a big lake, at the edge of the village. He remembered the songs Grandpa used to sing to him and those bedtime stories he used to tell them: the old gods, the heroes, the spirits in the woods...

Emil shifted on the bed and quickly drew Lukas' attention away.

"Ow, my back hurts." Emil complained in a sleepy voice, "I want a softer bed." "Since when _was_ the last time we'd actually slept in a real bed?" Lukas sighed, asking himself the question then replying it: "Probably several weeks ago."

Being alive for such a long time has a _big_ drawback: your timeline gets mixed up for most of the times. _So maybe it's been only a few days, or is it months already?_ They had a hand-made calendar at their old house, but it didn't matter since they'd never go back again.

As Emil was yawning and getting dressed, Matthias came in. Emil started screaming: "Ahh! Get out! Can't you see I'm not fully dressed!?" Matthias gave an apologetic smile and quickly slipped away.

Emil was blushing like a girl on a first date now. He pulled up his clothes with one hand and the other pointed at the door like a sword for defense. Lukas couldn't help but smile. "It's not like he wants to peek, little brother, besides he's not a girl." "So what, I'd had puffins staring at me like they wanted to eat me before." Emil got on his clothes and stormed out of the room, leaving the door widely open. It wasn't until the cold air hit his skin before Lukas realized that _he himself_ was half naked. He sat there in 100% awkwardness with a shocked-looking Matthias standing at the door. Matthias hurriedly closed the door as if nothing had happened and stomped downstairs.

 _Oh gods._

-Half an hour later, at breakfast-

"So Lukas, why did you ask me if I came from Torfasonville yesterday?" Matthias asked as he carefully spread caviar on his bread.

Lukas controlled his urge to tell him the truth. _No, if he is not that Matthias then you cannot trust him. Maybe he doesn't mean to hurt us but what if those people come? Then both Emil and I would be dead, immortal or not._

"Oh, just asking." Lukas said casually, not showing the slightest bit of his emotions.

"You know, that village was burnt down a long time ago." Matthias said. Then he paused to look at him, as if trying to confirm something that's important.

Lukas' hand froze in the air, his heart sank. _Yes, of course it was, could I forget that? I knew I'd regret mentioning this._ Lukas eyed Emil, signaling him to run as soon as anything goes wrong.

Matthias took a small sip of water, and smiled: "Calm down, I'm not going to eat you. By the way, do you know a guy named Berwald? He's big and scary and never talks much when he doesn't want to."

 _Berwald._

Although he still felt doubtful about the identity of this person, Lukas finally made a "yes" sound.

Before he could ask any questions about it, Matthias pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh my god you _are_ Lukas!" Exclaimed Matthias, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Lukas was shocked for a moment and then managed a weak smile.

After a long minute of silence, Lukas broke free from the suffocating hug. "Don't leave me ever again, Luke." Matthias half cried out, and hugged Lukas even tighter.

 _But is this really a good thing to be back together again? What if things go terribly wrong...?_

"You are staying, Lukas. And you too, Emil." Matthias ordered. He sounded like a little child telling his mother not to go away.

"Shh, okay. Calm down Mat, we are not dying," Lukas held him and hummed, "Stop acting like a big baby."

"I'm not-" "Yes you are." "I don't care, but you guys are going to stay." "Fine." Lukas shrugged, _at least that counts as a good news._

Matthias let go of Lukas and blinked two huge drops of tears away. Then he smiled.

"I'll get some things for you at the market. You guys stay here, I'll be back in an hour or so." Matthias said cheerfully, and went out.

"I never knew you had families. "Emil asked, he was always interested when Lukas told him about his past. "Well they were technically not my family, but yeah, we used to live together." "Why?" "I don't know why, maybe because we were all adopted by Grandpa." "No, I mean why did you leave?" "Well..." Memories flooded out, flying past his eyes like what we now call "films" today. Suddenly he found his throat too dry to say anything. "I..."

 _I never_ chose _to leave._ Lukas thought bitterly. _But there wasn't exactly a choice, was there?_

Emil sensed a sudden change of mood and decided to shut up for good.

"It... it's okay. I'll try to explain."

Lukas described about his old life: the old cottage by the lake, the battle axe Grandpa liked, and the smell of newly-grown grass on the hills... then the hill. "Gateway to Walhalla", as Grandpa used to call it. They were collecting herbs that day, who knew the enemies were coming? Grandpa hid the three children in snow the snow and ran into the battle. He never came back for them later. Lukas remembered searching in the woods with Matthias and Berwald, walking aimlessly, hoping to find someone they knew.

Lukas had already lost sight of the other two when he finally found the edge of the forest covered in mud and scratches. Then there was that old desperate feeling again...

He suddenly realized that he had stopped talking a long time ago, and Emil had a worried look on his face.

The brothers sat in silence until Matthias finally came back with some grocery and household items.

Lukas fell heavily on his soft and separate bed after this crazy day. He wondered what Emil was feeling at the moment, it was the first time he ever slept alone. He recalled countless occasions like this: getting new changes in life and feeling completely lost tract of his fate. As much as he loves this new place and the opportunities of finally being normal, he could only picture a vague future and had a bad feeling that this whole "found my old friend" thing would turn out to be one of those traps with a lovely look outside. He felted like that little child finding his way in the forest again, and that was not good.

 _Anyways, at least my new life has begun._


End file.
